


Sun Loving

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celestial Body fucking, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kind of because Rey can't exactly consent to a planet shagging her but she goes along with it?, Smut, The sand is going to get everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was written as a joke after seeing @WitchyScribbles moodboard on twitter. I don't write much or smut at all but I just found this funny and gave it a go.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Sun Loving

He could see her. 

Every inch, even so far away. 

He’s been watching for so long. Not just her. He’s been watching everything. But no one has ever captivated him as much as _the girl_. 

She’s laying out on the sand, spared of any rags and wrappings she might usually wear when trekking to the nearest settlement. Even from up where he is, she’s not immune to his influence. Sending a wave of heat towards her, he can see the moment it hits. Her skin flushes and sweat begins to glisten on her naked body. 

He’s claimed her in more ways than one. The light tan of her skin and the freckles that sprinkle across it. Today he’s going to claim every bit of her. 

☀️☀️☀️ 

Rey can feel the heat of the sun bearing down on her as she lays in the sand. It’s days like this in Jakku that she needs to rest and just soak everything in. 

The heat in her core almost matches that of the bright star in the sky. The warmth is comforting and arousing as her body flames in the hot sand. Droplets of sweat run across the swell of her tits and nipples. The moisture tickles and causes an ache further down. 

It’s an ache that’s never been satisfied by anyone but her herself. Rey’s hand moves from her side trailing across her thigh but stops just shy. She’s hardly touching her own body and the ache is suddenly abating with a strange kind of pressure. A sudden pulse of heat hits her crotch and she feels her folds dampen with more than sweat. 

Overcome with the feeling, her back arches and her toes dig and curl amongst the grains of sand. The nub of her clit scorches under the new found heat and she can’t help but moan as it sends waves of pleasure through her body. 

The pressure does not relent and she feels her folds part under the intense warmth and strange feeling. It’s searing hot and starts to spread inside her, going deeper and deeper until she feels compelled to give more access. 

She begins lifting her legs up and grabbing her toes, pulling her feet towards her head baring her sex to the sky. Presenting herself to the sun. The moment she does the warmth travels so deep that the breath is knocked from her lungs. 

The heat starts to retreat from deep inside her and she defiantly chases it back with a buck of her hips. A whine escapes her lips but then it rushes back in an instant causing her body to jolt, her tits bounce as her ass sinks deeper into the sand. 

No one is around for miles to hear the noises she’s making, to see her eyes closed and her mouth open. Jaw slack as the pressure deep in her core builds along with the heat spreading through it. 

The push and pull continues, the sensation recoiling before plunging in again to match her hips’ faltering movements. Heat ecompasses her whole body in a flash and it feels like her skin is burning off, but before it becomes painful Rey’s vision whites out as a dam breaks, abs contracting to abay her spasming legs. In the post orgasm haze she notices the warmths explorations have become languid and slow. 

Letting go of her feet she lays spent, with laboring breaths and sweat glistening even more profusely on her skin. The heat inside her sex begins to cool and she feels her walls flutter around the benign pressure as it slowly draws out of her. A gentle warmth ghosts against her lips before it too is gone. 

She dares not open her eyes for how bright the sun might be when she stares into it. 

☀️☀️☀️ 


End file.
